


you make me wanna be romantic

by sskkyyrraa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: Kravitz doesn’t do surprises. He’s too nervous. Too nervous to disappoint, to make the wrong choice, for things to not work out. He’s got enough on his plate, he doesn’t need the added stress of keeping secrets. But sometimes, very rarely, he gets brave.





	you make me wanna be romantic

Kravitz doesn’t do surprises. He’s too nervous. Too nervous to disappoint, to make the wrong choice, for things to not work out. He’s got enough on his plate, he doesn’t need the added stress of keeping secrets. But sometimes, very rarely, he gets brave.

On Fridays, he buys flowers for Taako. The florist is an excitable human woman who uses her magic to create dazzling and unique floral displays. Last week, she made a bouquet of flowers that bloomed only once he’d handed them to Taako. At that point they had shot off small fireworks. Kravitz walks into the florist’s right before close. The woman is putting on her coat, the bouquet ready for him on the counter. She pulls her hair free from the back of the coat and points to them. He stops, looking at the flowers. What was supposed to be a fun treat had even become routine.

“Everything alright, Krav?” the woman asks. She hands him the flowers, sunflowers that glitter in the setting sun. He hands her the money, still staring at the flowers. “Is it the flowers? I went a bit simpler this week but I thought maybe that in of itself would be novelty. I can make a new one?”

“No, no. It’s perfect, thank you. I think… I’m gonna skip next week’s order, is that okay?” Kravitz says. She frowns.

“Sure thing. Got something else planned?”

“I’m working on it. I’ll be back, don’t worry. I just think it’s time for a change.” She must see something in his face because she smiles and pats him on the shoulder. She slides her arm through his and they walk out the door together. He waits while she locks the door. She turns to him, arms wrapped around her body against the cold.

“I enchanted those so they won’t wilt. Make sure you display them in the sun so you can get the full effect, okay? And Kravitz? Don’t stress too much, you’ll figure it out.” She smiles one more time and turns her collar up, heading in the opposite direction from Kravitz.

“Don’t make dinner tonight,” Kravitz says the next Friday morning. Taako pauses in getting dressed. One ear swivels more in his direction.

“Okay. Planning on working late?” Taako ducks his head and worries the hem of his shirt. Kravitz steps forward, taking his hands in his. Taako looks up with a small smile.

“I have a surprise planned for us, actually.” Taako raises both eyebrows.

“Not flowers, I hope?” he chuckles. Kravitz frowns.

“I thought you liked the flowers. I won’t get them if you don’t--”

“Krav, honey, darling, babe. I _love_ the flowers. Tell me about your surprise. Are we going out?” Taako reaches up and smooths the lines in Kravitz’s forehead. He relishes in Taako’s warmth, eyes fluttering shut.

“We are. I think you’ll enjoy yourself. Lup helped me.”

“Hmm, so what you’re saying is I should ask her for details?”

“No! She swore not to tell you!” Kravitz steps back. Taako laughs fully now. He sits back onto the bed in a fit of giggles. “It’s not funny. It’s going to be a surprise. I’ll be home at the usual time. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. I won’t spoil your fun. I’m excited. Just tell me, casual or formal?”

“Fine dining without the pressure. Take that as you will. Goodbye, I love you.”

Kravitz leans over Taako and places a kiss to his lips, sweet and earnest like a peach. Kravitz stops the kiss before it can go further, pulling away as Taako chases his lips. He sweeps back his hair and with one last glance, he tears a rift between planes and leaves for the day. Taako falls back with a heavy sigh, a goofy smile spread across his face.

 

Kravitz knocks on the front door that evening because he’s a goddamn gentleman. He can hear Taako curse on the other side of the door and after a few moments of ruckus, Taako opens the door. He breaks into a smile that lights up his whole face, round cheeks causing his eyes to scrunch up.

“Oh, Taako. You’re beautiful,” Kravitz says, his voice soft as he steps across the threshold. He says Taako’s name like a prayer and in that moment, Taako believes him.

“Took the words right out of my mouth, thug.” Taako is creative and colorful and deceptively sincere but he doesn’t know how to convey just how deeply he feels for Kravitz, not in words or voice like him. Instead, he closes the gap between them and kisses him

The kiss is deeper than the morning’s. Their lips press together, unhurried. Kravitz takes Taako’s face in both his hands, pulling their bodies closer. Taako’s fingers skirt around Kravitz waistband and Kravitz tilts his head back, letting Taako’s lips find his throat. His mouth is hot and skillful. His fingers dip lower, reaching and—

“Wait! Our reservations. We have to—“ Kravitz gasps, out of breath that he doesn’t have the lungs for. Taako looks up, blinking a few times. He retreats but he doesn’t look disappointed. His lips are a pretty pink, made puffy with their activities. Kravitz tears his gaze away from them and looks Taako in the eye. His brown eyes are sparkling with deviance and a promise.

“Later then,” he says, confirming the promise. Kravitz steals one more lingering kiss.

“Later.”

 

Kravitz has a carriage waiting for them outside with a driver who opens the door for them. There’s a bottle of white wine and two glasses in the center. They forgo the glasses, snuggling to keep warm and sharing straight from the bottle. Any spills are cleaned easily with Prestidigitation. The ride is not a particularly long one, maybe twenty minutes northeast out of the city. The carriage stops and the driver lets them out, holding out a hand as they step onto a stone sidewalk.

“Two hours. If we’re not ready, I’ll send someone out to you. Stay warm,” Kravitz says, pressing a handful of gold coins between the driver’s hands. He smiles and nods and climbs back onto the carriage and drives off.

The couple are stood outside of a nondescript building, not quite a warehouse but far from a five star restaurant. What windows are visible are lit with a blue glow.

“Kravitz…” Taako starts, frowning at the establishment. Kravitz wraps an arm around his shoulders, squeezing in a way he hopes to be comforting.

“Don’t be so quick to judge, my dear. It’s what’s on the inside that counts,” he laughs. Taako folds his body inwards, grumpy but he lets Kravitz lead him to the door without any further complaint.

As they approach, a door swings opens. A dwarven woman in her early to middle ages spreads her arms wide open with a just as open grin.

“Welcome! Welcome! Come in, before you catch a cold!” she says ushering them inside. They’re hit with humid air but it’s warm so it’s better than being outside. They’re in a lobby area, a large half circle desk is set up in front of them though it sits empty right now. There is an unlabeled door on each wall.

“You’re late,” the woman says, hands on her hips. She has long cornrows and her beard is tied into a single thick braid with a large wooden bead holding it together. A koi fish is carved into the bead. Kravitz grimaces and bows his head.

“My apologies, Mimik. Will that be a problem? We don’t want to be any trouble,” he says. He moves his hand to settle on the Taako’s back. The woman, Mimik, narrows her eyes and then throws her head back with a laugh and wave of her hand.

“No, you’re fine. Don’t worry about it. Hello dear, I’m Mimik, I’ll be your host tonight. It’s an honor to have you here tonight,” Mimik says shaking Taako’s hand with both hers. Taako smiles, lazy and practiced. It’s a different than the one he saves just for Kravitz.

“Always happy to meet a fan. If you don’t mind me asking, where exactly is _here_?” Taako says, patting her thick hands. He does another quick glance over her head. As far as he can tell there’s nothing here.

“He hasn’t told you yet? Come. You’re in for a real treat.” Mimik releases her hold and spins, waddling to the door on the left wall. She grunts as she pushes it open. Taako and Kravitz follow close behind. The door creaks open and Taako lets out a soft “holy shit.”

The walls and ceiling are made of a thick glass, holding back thousands of gallons of water. The only lighting comes from the aquarium, casting blue reflections on the carpet. Taako stares as a giant sea turtle glides along the glass from one side to the other. A school of bright blue fish dart across the ceiling and disappear from view. Vibrant coral glows under the black light with smaller fish hiding in the shadows. A shark drifts overhead and Taako lets out a nervous, slightly unhinged laugh.

“Is this-- is this real?” he asks. The colors are a lot to take in; it takes his eyes a few purposeful blinks to adjust. Kravitz tugs him lightly forward. Taako stumbles but goes with him.

“It’s real, yes! No magic either. Just years of hard work and perseverance,” Mimik says.

“I’ve never. I don’t think I’ve seen anything like this. And I’ve-- well, I’ve seen _a lot_.”

“Well, you can thank your beau for that! He saved my life when I was just a little girl. If it weren’t for him, none of this would have ever happened. You’re actually the first people besides my staff to see this. Next year we’ll be open to the public. Faerun’s first public aquarium.” Mimik is beaming with pride. They’ve stopped in front of a small table set for two with a lit candle. Silver domes cover the plates and the glasses are filled with a red wine. Kravitz squeezes Taako’s hand and he looks away from the electric green eel lounging atop some coral.

“Oh,” is all he says. Mimik pulls out a chair and he sits. Kravitz pushes it in and sits across from him. Once they’re both situated, she lifts the covers.

“Dinner is stuffed portobello mushrooms with a homemade marinara sauce, sautéed spinach, and a crispy panko breadcrumb coated goat cheese medallion. On the side, we have pan roasted potatoes, onions, and carrots with rosemary and thyme. A vintage Cabernet Sauvignon has been specifically chosen to pair with this meal. Please, sit back and relax. Take your time. If you need anything at all, just call my name. I won’t be far.” Mimik bows slightly, winks and waddles away down the hallway.

“I had Lup preview the food to make sure it would be to your standards,” Kravitz says. Taako laughs, cutting off a piece of the mushroom. He chews thoughtfully for a moment, his eyes widening.

“Good call. This is fucking delicious!” Kravitz lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He takes a sip of his wine. “You know the last time I saw this much water behind a tank of glass, a giant octopus tried to kill Merle.”

Kravitz spits out his drink. Taako ignores him and continues on, “Well, I guess there’s also Fisher’s tank. Wait, did I not tell you about that? It was while we were trying to retrieve the Gaia Belt. There was a battle wagon race and I kicked some major ass. Also I almost died.”

  


Taako wastes a spell slot for Knock, kicking his front door open. He has a tight grip on Kravitz’s collar, keeping his close as they kiss, mouths hot and sweet from wine and dessert. Kravitz pushes Taako against the wall, fist tangled in his hair and their hips pressed flush together. His lips trail down to Taako’s neck, tightening his grip on his hair just enough to make him gasp and throw his head back, giving Kravitz better access to the delicate skin there. Taako drags a leg up and then around Kravitz’s waist, grinding their bodies impossibly closer. Their movements are urgent, frantic, motivated by desire and lust. Taako’s hands untuck Kravitz shirt and explore his chest and back freely. Kravitz keeps them upright with his free hand. He bites at Taako’s pulse and he lets out a deep moan. Kravitz scoops up both his legs from under his knees and moves to carry him to the bedroom.

“W-wait, wait. I forgot--” Taako pants, disengaging from Kravitz’s lips, and reaching into his pocket for his wand. The KrEbStAr is fun for battles but for day to day, he’s taken to using a wand carved from the Goldcliff cherry blossom tree by Magnus. He points it towards the living room, casting Mage Hand. A blue spectral hand reaches out of sight and then returns with a bouquet of red and purple flowers. Taako takes them in his own physical hands and presents them to Kravitz. “They’re not as fancy as the ones you get me, but I thought these were more your style. I don’t know, is that a half assed excuse? I’ve never bought flowers, I can--”

Kravitz cuts Taako’s nervous rambling off with a deep, slower kiss. He takes the flowers and presses his forehead to Taako’s. He smiles and Taako’s nervous expression melts into a shy smile of his own. He kisses him again, a quick peck, and looks down at the flowers. They’re deep in color, both the red and purple almost black, but bountiful in bloom. They’re wrapped in a black paper. His heart swells and he tucks back a lock of Taako’s hair. Taako tucks his face into the crook of his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from romantic by stanaj (specifically the notd remix but whatever rocks ur boat)
> 
> thank you for reading! pls comment bc ur validation is what keeps me writing! follow me on tumblr @lesbianwario or twitter @sskkyyrra xoxo


End file.
